Kiss It Better
by MusicalLabyrinth
Summary: What happens when Musicians go to Ohsaka Gakuen, when the all boys school becomes a co-ed school, and what happens when one of the first girls there is Gackts younger twin sister? and what happens when Miyavi begins to date her? Rated For Later Chaps
1. Info

OK OK INFORMATION TIME!

Name: Rei Shizuka  
>Gender: Female<br>Occupation: High School Student (Not alot will be montion, maybe afew chappies with end classes or homeroom or something...dunno...)  
>Appearance: Cute but not overly, until she's dressed up, Half Japanese-Half Canadian, Honey brown hair and Bright blue eyes, Slim Dancers build, Full back tattoo (Featherless, bone-wings) Lip Piercing in the middle of her lip (usually a ring sometimes a stud)<br>Fashion : Varies, mainly Visual Punk, but will drift into Lollita and Casual styles.  
>PersonalityAdditude: Outspoken, Perverted, even Rude sometimes, But stands up for her friends and what she knows is right, Likes to play pranks and games. When compleatly embarassed or shy she will be quiet and blush easily.

This is gunna be a random mash up of the j-drama Hana Kimi, Jrock and randomness...THERE WILL BE ROMANCE! after i set up the story, ofcourse, and its gunna be a MIYAVI romance!

A/N : I dont own Miyavi, Gazette, Gackt or any other Musician/ Japanese drama mentioned! I do however own the character and the story! And i am very possesive of my belongings... ~\(^.^)/


	2. 1 ANIKI!

A/N : I OWN NOTHING! except my charater and the story line, Musicians and Dramas belong to their respective owners!  
>Miyavi : OHHH AM I IN THIS CHAPTER?<br>Me: No...  
>Miyavi : BISH! (Attacks the author)<br>Me : (throws chair) Enjoy~! (is trampled)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"As of today, Ohsaka Gakuin, will be a Co-Ed School. We happen to have our first 2 female students today." The principle stood on stage infront of the podium, looking over all of the students. Mizuki and Rei stood off stage waiting to be introduced. Mizuki wore her (now) females uniform properly, with no adornments and plain black shoes. Rei however, had her jacket unbuttoned, a blood ren stone hanging off a thin chain around her neck, her nails have been painted a dark blood black red, her socks are striped black and red and her shoes are black boots with red designs, untied. Her honey colored hair is up in two side buns with tails (kinda like the chinese style, but the rest of her haiir is hanging down over her ears)with black ribbons holding them up. Rei, feeling Mizuki's stares looks over at her. "Hi...Im Rei, and you are?" She holds her hand out, Mizuki gtabs hold and shakes her hand "Im Mizuki, I was actually here dressed as a boy befor it became co-ed..." Mizuki hung her head "So everyone her knows me, this is just to formally introduce me as a full female student here." Rei giggled, "let me geuss, something happened a long time ago, you had to fix it, and ended up staying for good?" Mizuki gaped at the odd girl "wow...your..observant arent you?" Mizuki laughed and knew she had a new friend.  
>"And now I will introduce The females, first, is a girl everyone knows already, Aishiya Mizuki, please come foward. "HAI!" stumbling slightly Mizuki walked to the podium and said her hellos and bowed. "And now, Shizuka Rei, please come." "Hai~" Rei left her hiding place behind the curtain and listened as shocked voices rang out "WOAH!" alot of peoples voices rang out as Rei stepped infront of the podium. "Ohayo, Im Shizuka Rei, My hobbies include being acgive in sports and dance, and my talent is in music, instruments, vocals, dance...the lot of it. Please take care of me." Rei bowed and stepped back. Listening to the murmers from the students she knew this was going to be an interesting high school life. Scanning the crowd she spotted a pair of frosty blue eyes that were very familliar, her eyes widened as she saw the smile thats always been in her dreams for 3 years. Jumping off the stage, she pushed through the crowd, her eyes locked on the blue ones, their laughter apparent in his gaze. With each step closer the harder it was to push through the throng of people trying to talk to her. "Get out of my way! Please!" she said over and over again, pusing people out of her path and stepping over the ones who fell. "Please, i need to get to him! MOVE!" her voice rang out and everyone froze, "Now now, Rei-chan~ dont yell, you'll ruin your vocals" his voice rang out with a low chuckle. Pushing a man wearing a gold cape out of her way she came face to face with the voices owner. "You...You..." Rei stuttered, "Whats wrong little Rei? Cat got your tounge?" He smirked as he reached out and poked her forehead. "YOU ASS!" Rei screamed as she threw her arms around him. "Aniki! Why did you never tell me you went to school here! Ive told you several times i was going to be a student here!" Rei released him and punched him lightly in the gut. Playing he doubled over then stood straight, "because...this way is much more entertaining." he spoke with a playful smile as his friends gathered close. "Hey...Gackt...this, this is your younger sister?" A man wearing a noseband poked Gackt in the cheek as he spoke. "No Reita, this is my twin sister, im only older then her by 13 minutes." Laughing Rei poked the noseband, Reita flinched away. "Ne~ your the GazettE arent you?" Rei looked at the group of 5 men surrounding her brother. "wow...your much more normal then i would have imagined..." Rei cocked her head to the side and giggled as the 5 members stared at her oddly. "Heyyy Gacchan!" A voice from farther back called out. Looking towards the sound of the voice Rei saw a multi colored head of hair coming closer and closer. Standing closer to her brother Rei watched at the rainbow broke through the wall of students surrounding them. "Arent you going to introduce me to your little sister?" The man played with his lip ring and smirked. "Well...NEVER!" Gackt grabbed Reis hand and ran from the multicolored man.<p>

ANDDDD that is all for today~!  
>Miyavi : L:IAR! YOU SAID I WASNT IN IT!<br>Me : who says its you?  
>Reita : YEA! maybe its me!<br>Ruki : but reichan...your not multicolored...  
>Uruha : and you were staning beside the girl...<br>Aoi : Idiot...  
>Rei: HEHE I KNOW WHO IT IS!<br>ALL : SHUT UP!  
>Miyavi : pssst tell me tell me!<br>Rei : (pushes miyavi in mud) NEVER! (runs away)


End file.
